


Chovis

by mukurokc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc
Summary: chobits au托尔在被放逐到地球时掉落到了班纳工作的地方，此时的地球已经是人形电脑普及的世界，托尔就这样捡到了一个超高性能却什么也不懂，只会说V的人形电脑...





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 

醒来之后面对的是陌生的天花板。目所能及的地方都是一片白色，这里仿佛是被色彩之神遗弃了一般，只有侧面开的一扇窗户外的景色让他知道他并没有丧失感知颜色的能力。  
如果托尔是一个经常看网文的人，就知道这个老梗开头一定会是个狗血的故事，但是他不是，所以他还在伤春悲秋，感慨着自己悲惨的命运。

 

如果没猜错的话，他现在应该是在被奥丁追放到的米德嘉德，而现在这个地方则像是个米德嘉德人的住所，或者是公共设施，由于门外面有那么多人走来走去。他坐在床沿用这段难得的安静时间认真的思考了自己的处境，愤慨了一下自己的命运，终于等到了开门声。  
他转头看去，发现进来的是一个身上披着房间同款白色外套的男子。

 

男人看上去出奇的温和，他走到自己的床边，用有些沙哑的声音轻声问道“你好些了吗？有人发现你倒在路边，将你送来了这里”

 

“是你救了我是吗，感谢你，米德嘉德人。”  
“？”男子愣了一下，歪了歪头“我是班纳博士，你还记得自己发生了什么吗？”  
“唉，说来话长，不说也罢。我是托尔，很高兴认识你，不过我现在得走了”  
“呃你的身体已经没事了吗？”  
“是的。话说你们米德嘉德人都有这种奇怪的耳朵吗？”  
托尔指着门外的一位护士打扮的人说道。  
“哦不这是人形电脑。那种独有的耳朵里是人形电脑的接口”博士内心有一些释然，这人没见过人形电脑，八成是从什么偏僻的地方来的，米德嘉德人可能是他们那里对城市人的称呼吧。  
“人形电脑？”  
托尔跟着班纳重复了一遍这个词，博士见他疑惑的样子，便好心的解答道  
“就是…一种工具，你可以用来查找信息，和别人交流，发发邮件什么的，还可以看电影啊之类的，是很实用的东西，你要在这里生活的话建议你还是了解一下这个比较好”  
“哦谢谢你的好心，不过我不准备在这里久留。再见了，我的朋友”

 

班纳在原地愣了一会，摇摇头决定忘记这个乡村非主流。

 

托尔走出救助站的大门，看着周围鳞次栉比的商店和二层独栋的民居，只花了一秒不到就决定了要向左走——管他呢，男左女右。  
然而他的回家之路并不是很顺利。在他连续被咖啡店和宠物店赶出门之后，他难免有些疲惫，看来他真是一开始遇上了个好人。

 

 

时间一点点过去，托尔的心也随着夕阳逐渐下沉，他拖着变成了凡人的身体觉得脚步发沉，甚至已经出现了幻觉，觉得前面的草丛里有一块黄色的宝石在闪闪发光。哦，甚至还觉得那块宝石镶嵌在一个红色的人的头顶，他一定是病了，说不定这个凡人的身体已经撑不住了他就要死了。  
托尔悲伤走过去的跪在草丛里，做了一个标准的失意体前屈，手上却碰到了一个冰冷的物体。他愣愣的又摸了几下，确认自己确实摸到了东西，这才去认真看了自己手下的东西。

 

那是一个全身红色青色相间的男人，看身长几乎和他差不多，十分壮实，头顶镶嵌着一个黄色的宝石，宝石两边有两个突起的圆球形物体，看上去像是什么动物的刚长出来的角。  
米德嘉德人真喜欢在身上搞个什么动物的部分，托尔暗自咋舌，难道这个人也是人形电脑？

 

抛下这个不说，他也不能就把这个昏迷不醒的人丢在这里不管。昨天的好心人将他送到了那个庇护所，今天的他便将这份好心传递给下一个吧。他低下头看着那个红色的脸，忍不住上手摸了两下。这个男人不说他的肤色奇怪，长相倒是十分俊美，而且脸上有些奇妙的纹路，看不出是什么材料但是很有质感。托尔毫无歉意的摸了几把人家的脸，然后拉住了男人的手。

 

 

没拉动。

 

 

场面一度十分尴尬。托尔一脸懵逼的又试了一次，这次他用了十分的力，终于将男人整个抱了起来。  
人形电脑都这么重的吗。托尔咬牙切齿的抱着捡来的人形电脑一路朝着救助站走去。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 

“班纳博士——！班纳博士在吗——！”

“请不要大声喧哗”一个人形电脑护士急忙跑过来拦住了托尔，“会影响其他人的休息的，您找班纳博士是吗”

“呃是，我捡到了这个…人，他倒在路边上”

“好吧，请跟我来”

人形电脑的眼睛里闪过几道奇妙的光，随后便带着托尔向内部走去，这让托尔一路上不禁一直从侧面盯着她的眼睛看。

 

“班纳博士”护士走到某个房间门口敲了敲门，随后推门进入“人带来了”

“好的，谢谢”班纳向她道谢后护士便离开了。

“这就是你捡到的人吗，把他放在这里吧”

托尔照着班纳的指使将人放在了一旁的床上

“你怎么知道我捡了个人？”

“哦刚才…她已经联系过我了”

“…用那个电脑？”

“对，确切的说是用网络，她本身就是电脑”

“这个电脑还真是神奇”

托尔感叹着，甩了甩自己酸疼的手臂。

是啊，她在联系我的时候还附带了你的照片，不然怎么会这么轻易放你进来。

班纳在内心吐槽，决定不告诉这个乡下人这件事免得伤了他的自尊。

 

“这是…”班纳看了一眼躺在床上的红色皮肤的人，转头看向托尔

“我觉得他可能是个人形电脑吧，毕竟人类不会这么重，头上还有两个角”托尔用两只手在头顶比了个角的形状。

“…你不觉得首先他是红色的这一点就让人觉得奇怪吗”

“会吗？”约顿海姆人就是蓝色的呀。

班纳觉得自己不能和他沟通。

 

班纳仔细查看了一遍人形电脑的身体，这个人形电脑看着身上颜色奇特，但其实是本身的肤色，而不是衣物。没有明显的外伤，不像是被虐待后逃出来的。并没有安装性器官等，不是性爱或恋爱机器人，正面没有编码……

“托尔，帮我给他翻个身”

两人合力将人形电脑翻了过去，这回托尔终于发现了什么不一样的东西

“STARK INDUSTRY”

他照着人形电脑后颈上的黑色字体念道。

“竟然是史塔克工业的人形电脑，为什么这东西会被丢在路边”

班纳喃喃道。

“这个史塔克工业很有名？”

托尔用手摩挲了一下那行小字，侧过头问道。

“史塔克工业是人形电脑制造业的大头，几乎市面上百分之九十的工厂制人形电脑都是史塔克工业制造的，他们也是最先制造出人形电脑的企业。原来史塔克工业是军工业专攻的，但是自从ceo托尼史塔克遭到绑架回来后就宣布退出军工业生产，不久后人形电脑就出现在市面上，到现在几乎如同汽车一般人手一台”

 

“贝蒂，帮我查一下这个编号”

他从桌子上捞起一个只有成年男人手掌大小的穿着华丽的“娃娃”，将她送到床上的人形电脑的背上。

“扫描完成，开始核对”

“娃娃”突然开口说话让托尔吓了一跳。

“这也是人形电脑？我还以为这只是个娃娃”

而且她还一直一动不动的摆着一个靠坐在墙上的姿势，明摆着就是让人误会她只是个娃娃。

“这是便携型人形电脑，在工作时带在身上比较方便”班纳耸了耸肩“你捡来的这个人形电脑是大厂商制造，虽然人形电脑并不贵到让人无法接受，但也绝不便宜，八成是有主人的，现在他流失在外面，我们最好报警。我也会在论坛上注意有没有人发布寻人启事的”

论坛？托尔决定无视这些他听不懂的话。

“或者我们可以直接问问他？话说他怎么还不醒”

“……也行”

班纳考虑了一下安全性和可行性，同意了。

 

人形电脑说到底只是电脑，虽然会依照主人的爱好设定性格外貌等，但本身的智能程度是很低的，也正因此才能让人放心购买，事实是从人形电脑出现到现在，除了私人制造的故障人形电脑以外，大厂商制造的人形电脑从没发生过暴力伤人事件。

不过电脑毕竟是私人物品，他还是对做这种事有点抵触，倒是托尔完全没有这方面的意识，坦然地就要去开别人的电脑。

他们把人形电脑的身体翻看了一遍，没发现任何疑似开关的东西，只好又叫贝蒂扫描了男人的身体，在贝蒂的指使下发现男人的背后有个暗格。班纳研究了一番，将暗格打开，露出了里面的开关。

“这就是开关？按下去他就会醒来了？”

托尔有些跃跃欲试，在班纳默认的眼光下按下了。

 

但是班纳的内心不免有些不安。人形电脑的开关为了方便关闭大多都在身体外部，只有性爱用人形电脑为了防止误触多会设置在体内，而这无性征的人形电脑很显然不是性爱用的，那么为什么要将按钮设置在体内呢。

 

除了性爱人形电脑外需要将开关置入体内防止被关闭的人形电脑

 

他看着床上的人形电脑缓缓睁开的浅蓝色眼睛，听到了贝蒂的声音“核对结束，无匹配结果”

 

军用人形电脑。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

“他醒了”  
托尔·没见过世面·奥丁森，一把年纪了还为了一个人形电脑开机而兴奋。他有些紧张的抓紧了床沿，对着那双由于是人工造物而显得格外无机质的蓝眼睛。蓝眼睛对着他眨了两下，缓缓张口

“V”  
“？？？”  
博士黑人问号脸。  
“你是说你叫V吗？你好，我是托尔。这是我的朋友，班纳博士”  
“V”  
“我发现你倒在草丛里，你发生了什么？你的主人是谁？”  
“V”  
“是吗，你也不记得了啊”  
“这可麻烦了，博士。他什么都不记得，会不会有什么隐情”  
“……………”  
“博士？”  
班纳发现自己之前的想法十分错误。托尔不仅是个乡村非主流，还是个电波系。  
“…你怎么听懂他在说什么的？”  
“啊？其实我也不太懂，不过他的语气变化就给我这种感觉？”  
托尔用手比划了一个很模糊的形状，然后对班纳摊手。  
是原始人的超直感吗，不容小觑。

班纳清了清嗓子，看向一脸“我很软萌”的看着他们的V（他们已经默认了这个名字了）  
“你真的什么都不记得了？”  
“V”  
“你只会说V是吗？”  
“V”

班纳叹了一口气，转头对托尔说“他的语言系统可能受损了，我试试将他连上显示器看看能不能看到他的系统内部”

虽然可能很渺茫。如果是军方的人形电脑，多半是任务中遭到袭击为了不透露信息将自己完全格式化了，就算打开了也什么都看不到，甚至可能有破坏性软件，一连接就会损毁设备。  
班纳一边怀着十分绝望的心情，一边拿出了一台已经不用了的破手机。他敲了敲V头上的角，没有反应，又按了按那颗宝石，终于看到角打开，从里面露出了数据线。

他拉出数据线连上手机，点开手机上出现的新文件，里面果然空空如也，什么也没有。  
他又忍不住叹了一口气，把线拔下来，合上了V的角。  
“他的数据被完全格式化了（托尔挑眉）……就是说他什么都不记得了，也什么都不知道，就像是一个刚出生的婴儿一样。我怀疑他有可能是军方的人形电脑，但是不知道是哪国的军方，最好还是报警吧”

“可是他现在只是个婴儿不是吗？”托尔听到要把V上交给国家，不免有些于心不忍“如果把他交给国家他们会怎么对他？总不会像我们这么温和吧”  
班纳觉得他今天干的最多的事情就是叹气了。  
“其实也有些人养军用人形电脑的。这种电脑往往高性能，在退役或者事故格式化之后有人高价收购保养这种人形电脑，你可以试试”

“听到了吗V！我可以养你”  
托尔高兴的搂住了V，V歪着头眼睛一眨不眨的看着他。  
“我是说你可以把他卖了，什么时候说你可以养他了！你知道一个军用人形电脑养起来有多花钱吗？”  
“钱？这不是问题我的朋友，一个婴儿阿斯加德还是养得起的，只要等我找到了妙尼缪尔，我就可以回阿斯加德了！”

他用手拍了拍班纳的肩，V也跟着拍了拍，托尔见状哈哈大笑，拍着V的背夸他真乖。  
班纳不想管托尔的神奇故乡物语，他只想把这对活宝送走，越远越好，他觉得他的眼睛可能都要绿了。

“对了博士，你的电脑是不是能查询信息？”托尔突然停下来问道，原本看着他的V也跟着转过来一本正经的看着班纳“我想让你帮我查查哪里有锤子掉落”  
“锤子掉落？”  
RPG？  
“对，谁都捡不起来那种”  
还是个绑定装备。  
班纳觉得自己的眼神已经死了，他棒读的让贝蒂查询了这几个关键词，结果竟然还真有人在讨论这个事情，甚至成了热门话题

“在天之川有一个状似锤子的东西掉落砸出了一个大坑，有人怀疑是小型陨石。那里离风都大概车程两个小时”  
“那骑马会更快些吧”  
“骑马？算了我已经不吃惊了。我给你的人形电脑装个导航软件再帮他连上网，你让他带你去坐火车，你有什么不懂的就问V，只要在你的问题前加上搜索他就会回答你了”

只想把人赶出去的班纳完全没去考虑，原始人托尔的问题能有多幼稚，而对此V能搜出来的回答又会有多奇怪，托尔不仅完全坐不上火车，甚至差点被当做神经病抓起来。  
他失落的坐在火车站旁的长凳上，看着人来人往，V坐在他旁边，比他更失落的看着他，一双蓝眼睛都要都要滴出水来了。  
托尔看了看旁边的V，深吸了一口气把人揉进怀里“没关系，我们走过去吧！”  
“V？”  
“对，车程两个小时而已，我们走过去也不会太久的！”  
“V！”  
然而托尔脑海里的车程还停留在马车。  
两个对前路艰辛毫无预知的人和人形电脑就这样踏上了旅程。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

“V，记住了吗我是托尔”  
在长凳上凑合着睡了一晚之后，第二天清晨，托尔和V走在去往天之川的路上。V在被格式化后第一次在外面这样自由的走，看到什么都很兴奋，托尔见状也不由微笑，趁机拉着V教他说话。

V虽然在程式运行时可以按照设定说出需要的话，但除此之外的日常交流完全就是个刚学说话的小婴儿，除了V几乎什么也不会说。

“T H O R”  
V瞪着一双蓝眼睛直直的看着托尔，一字一顿的学些托尔说话。  
“对，托尔”  
托尔拉着V的手指指自己，语气不自觉的柔和。  
“托尔”  
V见状开心的指着托尔，手指戳到了托尔的胸口。  
“托尔”  
然后又指着身边路过的小猫，开心的叫着。  
“托尔，托尔，托尔”  
随后指着路边的树，房子，电线杆，每一样东西都叫做托尔。  
“不对，只有我是托尔。这是猫，这是……”  
“下一个路口，左转”  
“……”  
托尔无奈的报复性的捏了捏V的脸  
“坏孩子。明明是个人形电脑，脸怎么会这么软”  
说完又拉着向两边扯了扯。

“V？坏孩子？”  
V虽然不太明白具体的意思，但也知道坏是不好的意思，不免有点委屈，瘪着嘴看着托尔。  
“……对，不仅是个坏孩子，还要用美色诱惑我来洗脱自己坏孩子的罪名”  
托尔看着V可怜的样子眯了眯眼睛，声音不由得低沉了一些。  
等一下，他是变态吗，V还是个孩子，难道这就是米德嘉德人所说的鬼父？！  
托尔，来到地球后只记住了一些没用的东西，并陷入自我反省。  
V，暗中观察。

两人走了将近三个小时后，托尔有些疲倦了。他这副凡人的身体真的很麻烦，很容易就会感到饿或累，要是以前这点路程一下就飞过去了，可偏偏他离了妙尼缪尔又不能飞，只能靠着这个贫弱的身体徒步行走。  
还好V是人形电脑，不会感觉到累。  
托尔看向身边的学着自己走路的步伐前进的V，情不自禁的觉得沮丧。  
“唉……我真是没用，还要让你跟我一起受苦”  
没用的老爹和乖巧的儿子。

风都本就是个不大的城市，他们已经走到了城市边缘的郊区，周围的高层建筑越来越少，基本上都是独栋小楼，甚至快要有点走在乡村小路上的味道。  
托尔从包里拿出用从班纳博士那里借来的买车票的钱买的面包和水，在一个树荫下的草地上坐下。V也亦步亦趋的跟着盘腿坐下，学着托尔的动作拿着空气装作喝水的样子。

“V，你想吃东西吗？”  
托尔将面包放到V面前，V眼睛一亮，很小心的凑上去嗅了嗅，但又突然很委屈的坐直看向托尔，播放了一段音频  
“V不需要进食，也不能。他没有消化系统和排泄系统，你只需要每天让他晒晒太阳充电就行了”  
是被托尔暗地里发了无数次好人卡的班纳博士。

“这样啊……”  
托尔有些遗憾的自己撕开了面包的包装，大口大口吃了起来。  
V，眼神攻击。  
托尔，内心受到谴责。  
他偏过头看着V闪着光的大眼睛，鬼使神差的凑上去，在V面前稍微停顿了一会，见V毫无抗拒的反应，便将自己的唇贴上V的唇。  
V的唇比托尔预想的还要柔软，他含着V的唇吸吮了一下，用舌头舔过他的上唇，正准备放开，却感觉V学着他刚才的动作，又对他做了一遍。

他们出乎意料的缠绵了一会才分开。托尔有些气喘，一只手握着V的脖颈手指细细的摩挲着V的侧脸  
“怎么样？尝到味道了？”  
V的脸在托尔手上蹭了蹭，在脑袋里检索了一下这个时候应该用的词汇  
“很…甜”  
“是吗，那真是太好了”  
鬼父万岁！  
“V！”  
V扑进托尔的怀里，191的大个子把托尔压的一歪，不过两人还是很亲密的搂在一起，也不觉得怪异。  
V将脸埋在托尔的肩膀里。  
很甜。  
虽然什么味道也闻不到，尝不出，但是胸口有奇怪的东西隆隆作响，告诉他这种感觉叫做甜蜜。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

在除去一部分睡眠时间的一天一夜后，托尔和V终于在某个好心女士的帮助下被开车载到了天之川。

托尔在到达天之川后一眼就发现了他们的目的地。不是因为天之川有多么小，正相反，天之川可以算是一个比较大的城市了。但是那妙尼缪尔的掉落点极其巧妙，几乎就在城市的正中央，多亏了当时是深夜才没有伤亡，也因此周围神盾局建立的的军事基地一般的保护建筑也就在一群现代都市建筑中看上去格外显眼。  
那位女士将二人直接送到了附近，当时正是清晨，只有些晨练的老人在附近指指点点，两人感谢过了好心人，就在附近的一处随着老人们观察起那个基地来。

托尔在地球生活的这几天已经足够让他了解自己现在的身体状况了，他绕着基地观察了一番，确认了自己的行进路线和途中的警卫数量，最后决定出发。

“V，在这等我”  
“V？”  
“乖乖呆在这里知道吗，有人来了也不要跟着别人走，不要和不认识的人说话，我马上就回来，等我”  
托尔不放心的拉着V好好的嘱咐了一番，等到看见V乖巧的点了头才放心。  
他将V安置在一个较为隐蔽的地方，自己趁着守备不注意溜了进去。

因为托尔知道自己现在体力没有那么好了，于是路上能躲过的尽量躲，躲不过的只能打，还好他的身手和力气还在，一路上打倒一些守卫倒是不在话下。  
然而光是计算如何在最短时间内突破神盾基地就已经耗尽精力的他没看到，一个红色的身影在他打倒守卫后，一脸茫然的蹲在那个人旁边，歪了歪头然后又跟着他的脚步离开了。

一路冲到基地中心，托尔一心看着不远处的妙尼缪尔，顾不上越来越多的警卫，只是拼了命朝着妙尼缪尔奔跑。  
甩开了扑上来的三个警卫，托尔终于冲到了妙尼缪尔前面，他伸出手，用力握住妙尼缪尔向上一提——然而妙尼缪尔像是和空间连接在一起一样纹丝不动。  
这个场景让他一瞬间想起了他刚捡到V的那天，他抿了抿嘴，双手握住妙尼缪尔的手柄，然而这次不管他再怎么用力，妙尼缪尔连一丝一毫都没有移动。  
这时周围的警卫们已经纷纷围了上来抓住了他，而托尔深陷在自己失去了雷神资格的悲痛之中，跪在地上，不做反抗。

本以为就到此为止的事情突然出现了变数。一个小型爆炸突然在托尔身边炸开，扑来的热浪和爆炸声带来的短暂耳鸣让托尔一愣神，身边的束缚都已被解开，托尔却忘记了站起来。

V从黑暗中漂浮着逐渐现出身影，漂亮的浅蓝色瞳孔变得湛蓝且毫无焦距，看上去仿佛不是瞳孔，就只是嵌在眼眶里的两颗宝石一样。他头上的宝石里射出了一束激光，刚才的爆炸就是那个激光带来的。  
周围的警卫们终于回过神来，开始对V进行反击。托尔听到枪响，和子弹打在V金属身体上被弹开的声音。一个警卫试图从背后抓住V，却直接穿过了V的身体摔在了地上。他几下就将周围的警卫轻松的打倒，场面如同什么烂俗的漫画一样，成打的警卫叠在一起形成一个小山。

V飘到他的面前，落在了地上，托尔定定的看着他，说不出话来。这就是V本来的样子？一个战争机器……他想起昨天晚上他们睡在露天的草坪上，半夜他被冻醒，V迷迷糊糊的看着他，然后凑过来抱着他，他这才发现V将自己的身体设置了恒温，抱起来像个软乎乎的小暖炉。再看着现在的V，正在用头上的激光在天花板上开洞。

这难道就是传说中的反差萌。

V此刻已经将天花板打通，走到托尔面前一只手搂着他，做了一个超人起飞的姿势。又忽然一顿，恍然大悟似的捡起了地上的锤子，再次做出超人起飞的姿势，带着托尔飞走了。  
托尔在空中被吹的像欧莱雅的广告一样的时候才想起来有什么不对。  
V就他妈捡起了他的雷神之锤？？？  
EXCUSE ME？？？  
这和说好的不一样啊？？？  
他保持着黑人问号脸整整一路，直到V将他放在了一个大楼的楼顶。

V将锤子捧在手上，试图递给托尔。V只有一对鹿角（班纳博士鉴定），此刻托尔却觉得他还长出了一条狗尾巴，就在身后摇啊摇。他摸了摸V的头，推开了V的手  
“这个现在是你的了”  
“V？”  
V不明白托尔为什么不要，他看到托尔要拿这个才帮他捡回来的，难道他做错了吗？  
“我不值得”  
托尔自嘲的笑了笑，坐在了地上。  
“V！”  
V跪在他身后，着急的拉着他的衣服。  
“V，我不值得你这样做。你是妙尼缪尔认定的人，而我，只是个自命不凡、目中无人的混蛋罢了。我甚至怀疑我是不是不配拥有你”  
毕竟他现在不能回阿斯加德，没有钱，更没有常识，没有房没有车没有工作，连住的地方也没有，还想要娶老婆，这种梦话还是等睡着了再说吧。

托尔怀着无比悲痛的心情转过身，却发现天台上空无一人，V就这样悄无声息的消失了  
“V？V！”  
托尔第一反应是V出事了，他朝着空中大叫了两声，却连回声都听不见。他冲到天台边缘向下看，第一次觉得自己也会恐高。这可能是附近最高的建筑了，向下望便是周围各种各样的高楼大厦，玻璃外墙反射着早上的阳光刺得托尔眼睛发疼。地面上的车流像是长龙一般扭扭曲曲的排列在马路上，远远看上去形状竟是像卧在地上的一座塔一般。

在这样的一座城市里弄丢了V，他要怎么才能找回来。托尔的拳头渐渐握紧，狠狠捶在地面上。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

托尔几乎是绝望的打开天台的门，准备从天台下去。他在原地等了好一会也不见V回来，他不知道去哪里能找到V，也不知道怎么找到V，但是不管用什么办法，总得开始找了才有可能找到不是吗。

直到他打开门看清门外的场景，他才庆幸自己准备走下天台，而不是跳下天台。  
V哪里也没去，就坐在天台门口下楼的台阶上。天台的门打开后有一小块平台，然后便是向下的楼梯。V坐在台阶第一级的边缘处，抱着自己的腿团成一团，面朝着门这边，见托尔出来了就抬头看他一眼，眼神里充满了委屈。V的身体结构设定得十分完美，手脚纤细修长，再加上190+的个子，抱着腿蜷在那里看着极为别扭又可爱。

托尔的鬼父之心抑制不住的狂跳，他缓缓地关上门，走过去在一片黑暗之中搂住了V  
“为什么走了”  
“托尔……不要……V……”  
“怎么会”  
托尔在V的额头上亲了亲  
“等到你不要我那天我也不会不要你的”  
“V…不会…！”  
V现在的词汇量还不足以支撑他说出很多话，他着急的表达着自己的意思，最后还是说不出一句完整的话，只能紧紧抱住托尔。  
事实是V抱的太紧托尔已经觉得有些痛了，但是刚刚失（大概五分钟）而复得了V的托尔没有在意这些，也紧紧的回抱着V。

两个人在人家的天台口抱了好一会，直到有也想上天台搞事情的小情侣见到他们两个尴尬的咳嗽了两下才分开。

托尔经过这么一闹，也想通了不少。他现在不是雷神，只是个凡人，回不去阿斯加德，找了个可爱的（托尔单方面宣布的）人形电脑男朋友，与其整天怨天尤人，不如珍惜现在的时光，和男朋友。  
首先要生活就要有钱。  
托尔被V带着飞到了一个小巷里，地上的民众都很配合的选择性眼瞎没看到他们在飞。  
托尔对米德嘉德的了解很少，硬要说的话他现在的优势就是比较有力气。

托尔，做不成王子只好去搬砖了。

他学东西很快，再加上力气大，又卖力，托尔在工地上开始工作后，很快就攒下了一小笔钱，至少可以让他和V不露宿街头了。  
就在托尔四仰八叉的做着自己升为包工头，买了栋房子，和V过上没羞没臊的幸福生活的梦的时候，他怎么也不会想到，他人生中的一大危机正在向他逼近——岳父大人。

托尼接到神盾局电话的时候正在进行JARVIS 12的调试，不知道是不是因为贾维斯不适应便携式机体的大小和三头身，走路老是摔倒，还是头朝地那种，托尼又萌又心疼，一只手测试一只手捂着反应堆。  
他一看到贾维斯同步显示给他的全息影像面板上娜塔莎的来电显示就翻了个白眼。  
他确实很欣赏这位小姐难得的才华和难得的胸部，但前提是她没有说他是“一个自己制造各种大小的俺嫁可动手办并陈列了一柜子的变态死宅”  
他们根本就不懂！一个型号要有一个收藏用，一个观赏用和一个实际用可是常识！更何况不同的型号还有不同的装备和功能！一米九的分日常版和战斗版，一米二的可以抱在怀里坐在肩上，而16㎝的可以揣在口袋里，还很萌！！！

托尼郁卒的让贾维斯接通电话  
“我有事外出，如果你有事请在哔的一声后留言 哔——”  
“……托尼你越来越幼稚了”娜塔莎的声音里充满了无奈“简单明了的说吧，几天前神盾局在天之川的基地遭到了不明人士的侵入，现场遭到磁场干扰监视摄像全部被破坏，我们经过几天的还原后发现了这个”  
“Sir，罗曼诺夫小姐发来文件”  
“接收”  
托尼冷静的端起咖啡抿了一口，然后转眼看到一脸严肃的超小号三头身贾维斯被萌的呛了一下。

“sir，这是……”  
贾维斯将接收到的文件放到托尼面前的显示屏上，声音带着一丝惊讶  
屏幕上是一张模糊的图片，显然是将本就不十分清晰的录像放大了数倍，但即便如此托尼还是一眼就认出了图片上的画面，因为这对他来说实在是太熟悉了，不管是画面上的人还是脖颈上隐约可见的logo

幻视。

是谁？  
托尼放下咖啡杯，双手撑在办公桌上面色沉重。  
怎么也不给他儿子穿件衣服就带出来了。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

 

托尔在一个及其普通的下午遭到了机器人的抢劫。或者说他是这么认为的。  
他眯着眼睛看着面前忽然袭击他的纯金属构造的大个子，估算了一下刚才这家伙的飞行速度和自己逃跑成功的可能性，咬咬牙将明天的早餐丢到一边，做好了战斗的准备。  
金属人微仰下巴，似乎对他的反应感到意外，随之抬起右臂将掌心对着他。  
“不许动，最后警告”

 

“恕难从命”  
托尔从喉咙深处挤出几个字，话音未落便一个侧翻接近金属人的身侧，捡起地上的一个石块用力砸在金属人的膝窝，趁着金属人不备的单脚跪地的同时用力一个勾拳打在金属人的下巴上。  
两人同时发出一声闷哼。  
托尔毫不顾及自己已然鲜血淋漓的手，又是一拳打在金属人的侧脸，同时拉开距离一个横踢直冲金属人的头部，却在踢中之前被金属人用双手牢牢抓住，他试图挣脱，然而金属人的手像是嵌在他的腿上一般纹丝不动。金属人抓着他的腿将他整个人提起来在空中轮了两圈，托尔只感觉眼前的景色飞速的旋转，然后背重重的撞在什么坚硬的物体上。他感到喉咙涌上一阵腥甜，疼痛让他的身体变得迟钝而难以控制，他模糊的视线中映出涣散的蓝色光线，他意识到那是金属人掌心的脉冲炮。他试图调动自己全身的力气，躲过这次攻击，但在脉冲炮发射之前，金属人突然被一个飞行物体拉着带上了高空。

是V。

V迅速带着金属人飞向空中将他扔出一段距离，然后趁着他在惯性中无法自控时用激光射向了他的腹部。金属人腹部的铠甲出现了变形，一些火花泄露出来。V再次加速飞行，接近了金属人。金属人突然出手捏住了他的脖子，同时从身上伸出了两只金属架固定住了他的身体，V感觉到有什么东西正在向他的背后接近。  
他们想关掉他的开关。  
V感觉到一种难以言喻的愤怒冲击着他的系统核心，让他的表情不自觉的扭曲。他随即改变了自己的密度，从金属人的控制中挣脱出来，手直接伸进了金属人的身体里，虚空握住了那个发光的反应堆——  
“NO——！”  
突然，一个声音凭空出现他的脑海里，V不禁一愣，金属人趁机用推进器向前用力发射，带着自己逃离了V的身体可触范围。

另一台金属人出现在他的视野里，V看着那个形态和刚才攻击托尔的金属人所差无几的家伙，身体里却突然感觉到一种奇妙的鼓动。那个金属人给他一种感觉，像是和托尔一起坐在树下吃午餐时照在他们身上的透过树荫缝隙的阳光，像是风刮过后掉落在他们身上的小小的嫩黄的花，像是一切让他觉得温暖的东西，像是，托尔带给他的感觉。这个第一次见面的陌生人明明是帮着那个攻击了托尔的金属人的，却让他忍不住觉得安心，甚至是怀念？他停止了攻击，随着那个金属人飞向地面，降落在托尔身边。

V扶着受伤的托尔，两个金属人并排站在他们对面。托尔本就低沉的声音因为怒气更显得骇人  
“你们是什么人，为什么要做这种事”

金属人的面罩打开，露出了里面的脸

“我是你爸爸”

“……sir”  
“是真的啊。我确实是他爸爸，技术上来说”  
托尼指指幻视，一脸无辜的看着贾维斯。  
贾维斯无奈的摇了摇头，同样打开了自己的面罩。  
“你！”  
托尔见到男人的脸顿时一惊。这张脸，几乎和V一模一样，除了更接近人类，有白皙的肤色和浅金的头发，看上去就像是…V的完成版。  
托尔似乎突然明白了什么，不再吭声。

“哦，小哥似乎不只是肌肉发达嘛。没错，我就是托尼史塔克，幻视的创造者。”托尼得意洋洋的向托尔介绍自己，终于找回了这个晚上的第一个面子。  
天知道，他和贾维斯在看到那些图片和视频的十二个小时后就摸清了所有幻视的经历和托尔的背景，包括他从一个龙卷风的中心掉下来的卫星拍摄图片。一开始托尼见到托尔本人的时候还在和贾维斯调侃  
“我的老天你看他那个肌肉！他从哪搞来的类固醇，块头和我穿着盔甲一样大！”  
然后他就突然和这位健美先生开始了哲学的摔跤。  
还差点被幻视那个胳膊肘往外拐的小兔崽子拿了一血。  
他出门前怎么就没看看今日占卜呢。

托尼简单的向托尔介绍了一下自己，见托尔对自己不那么有敌意了，才进行了下一步提议  
“在这站着说话也不是一回事，不如去我的地方，这位健美先生还伤着呢，我们可以帮你进行简单的治疗，顺便也可以检查一下幻视”  
托尔和V对视了一下，缓缓地点头。

托尼飞在前头，V抱着托尔飞在他身后，身边跟着贾维斯。路上V忍不住侧过头盯着贾维斯看，贾维斯仿佛感觉到他的视线，也转过头来

“贾维斯”  
贾维斯向他自我介绍。明明隔着面罩，V却觉得他在温柔的笑。  
“J”  
他轻轻的叫道。  
“V”  
贾维斯也这样回应他。

一行人来到史塔克大厦，托尼和贾维斯卸掉装甲，露出了本来的面貌。  
贾维斯叫来了自己的医疗用机体，给托尔做了一个检查。  
“没有内脏损伤”一米二的贾维斯站在一米九的托尔身边，对他进行了全身扫描之后，从一个同样迷你的医药箱里掏出两罐加起来似乎比医药箱体积还大的药膏和一卷绷带。  
托尔坐在一个小板凳上，看着小只的贾维斯给他的手上药，再在脑内把贾维斯换成V……突然和托尼惺惺相惜

在JARVIS 5给托尔包扎的时候，JARVIS正在和V进行数据交换。  
托尼趁机向托尔说明了事情的缘由。

托尼被绑架回来之后就不为人知的制造了钢铁侠的装甲，但是他的反应堆需要钯元素供能，而这种元素的毒素却在夺取他的生命，他在父亲的遗物中发现了能替代钯元素的新元素，同时无意间发现了一张设计图。  
那就是人形电脑的原形。  
托尼首先为贾维斯制造了第一个实体人型电脑让贾维斯可以自由活动。随后人形电脑正式进入市场。可过了一段时间托尼却发现，贾维斯时常在他以为自己看不见他的时候，便会露出悲伤的表情。  
他以为贾维斯是一个人太寂寞了，于是便为他制造了一个弟弟——幻视。  
托尼总觉得只有贾维斯自己才能完全理解贾维斯的悲伤（并且有一丝这个新的弟弟会在比较听话的时候告诉自己贾维斯的秘密的侥幸心理），于是将幻视的源代码和程式设定完全照搬贾维斯，只进行了一小部分的修改。  
然而在幻视还未完全制造完成时，苏科维亚突然发生了变动。  
九头蛇的残党制造出了一批具有较高智能的机器人，和一对有超能力的姐弟，对纽约发动了进攻。  
托尼在和九头蛇的对抗中发现他们的机器人智能来源于一个权杖中的宝石，他将权杖偷偷带回研究，将其中的宝石取出，将他置入了未完成的幻视。  
最终他们取得了胜利，幻视却遭受了绯红女巫的致命一击，他在失去意识前将自己格式化，最终坠落在了风都，直到被托尔发现再次开启。  
然而幻视不知出于何目的关掉了自己的GPS系统，也因此托尼才一直没能找到他。

幻视  
托尔在心里默念这个名字，看向已经和贾维斯共享了数据的V。  
“V…ision”  
托尔仿佛变成了第一次叫自己名字的V一般，磕磕绊绊的叫着幻视的名字。  
“V，叫V就好。这是托尔给我起的名字，我很喜欢”  
幻视看着托尔，微微笑了。  
幻视在恢复记忆后突然成熟了很多，让托尔顿时有了一种儿子长大了不需要自己了的沧桑感。  
但是他分分钟就释然了，V就是V，不管是之前的软妹V，战争机器V，还是现在的成熟V，都是V的一部分。  
……而且知性的V也很辣。

恢复了记忆的幻视回忆起自己刚才试图弑父的场景，差点当场以死谢罪。  
他躲在过来阻止他的托尔背后，解释道“因为你先攻击托尔嘛”  
说完还鼓了鼓脸。  
我的儿子不可能这么可爱。  
而且我打你男朋友你就要弑父，我真是生了个假儿子。  
托尼此时的面部表情高深莫测。

这会儿时间已经不早了，托尔还没吃过晚饭，在工地工作了一天还打了一架，肚子饿的难受。托尼让贾维斯带他们去了幻视本来的房间，然后给他们点了外卖。

说实话，托尔还不是很适应这个到处都看上去很高科技的地方，他站在浴室里，却发现自己不知道怎么打开淋浴。  
“V！这玩意怎么用！”  
他把浴室门拉开一条缝，向外面的幻视大喊。  
幻视直接从浴室门里穿了进来，三两下操作好，却自己站在了淋浴的莲蓬头下，歪着头看着托尔。

“你…可以这样碰水吗？”  
“当然。人形电脑都有做好基本的生活防水，而且也是需要洗澡的。”  
“所以，现在你是要和我一起洗澡吗”  
托尔的声音带着一丝沙哑，他也挤进莲蓬头下，手抚上幻视的腰，缓慢的摩挲了几下。  
“我才出生了不到一个月，托尔先生”  
幻视凑近托尔，双唇停在离托尔的唇不到一厘米的地方“这是猥亵幼童”  
“我不是米德嘉德人，这里的法律约束不了我”  
他看着眼底带着调笑的幻视，将他压在身后的瓷砖上，然后在他的唇上轻啄了一下。  
“那你是什么，托尔”  
幻视将手环上托尔的脖子，和托尔四目相对  
“我来自阿斯加德。托尼史塔克没查出什么来？他能在我回家的路上堵着我，总知道了一些东西吧”  
“……他知道你从龙卷风的中心掉下来”  
幻视低声说。  
“你知道阿斯加德吗？”  
托尔用手指在幻视的背后画着示意图“你们的世界，是宇宙九大星域之一。它们以乾坤树的枝节彼此连接，也就是世界之树。这里是米德嘉德，也就是地球。这里是亚尔夫海姆，华纳海姆，约顿海姆，和阿斯加德，我就来自那里”

托尔在幻视的锁骨上亲吻着，手指上滑，他听到幻视加速的呼吸声，忍不住轻笑  
“你根本就不用呼吸……为什么这样做？”  
“我的数据库显示这可以让人觉得煽情……也是感到快感的表现”  
幻视的声音有些沙哑。  
“你的数据库？里面还有这种东西？”  
托尔挑眉，在幻视的喉咙处舔舐着轻咬了一下。  
“J的私藏……史塔克先生的‘日记’”  
“……他是用来撸的还是用来威胁史塔克的？”  
“都有。大概。”  
幻视弯了弯唇角。

 

“J给我看了他的标记…每个人形电脑都有制造者的logo和独特的编号…史塔克工业出厂的人形电脑，都有和我一样的标记”幻视微微侧过身去，给托尔看自己后颈处的「STARK INDUSTRY」  
“但是J的不一样……他的标记只有STARK，他说这是他找到了的证明——‘只属于我的人’”  
托尔停下了自己在幻视臀部肆虐的手，静静的看着幻视  
“你是吗？因为我是我所以做得到的事，和因为是我而做不到的事，能明白这些而接受我，正因为这样而爱我，我的，只属于我的人”

“…我不知道你的数据库有没有告诉过你不要相信男人在精虫上脑的时候说的任何话”  
他拉起幻视的手，在幻视微笑的注视下亲吻他的手指  
“但是这是实话……我不知道，V，我不知道。我对你的了解并不对你对我的了解多，几句描述不足以让我们真正了解对方的过去，我还不明白人形电脑是什么，也不知道你能做的和你不能做的是什么。但是只有这句话我能说——我爱你。这是我唯一能明白也确定的事。你能接受吗？”  
幻视陷入了沉默，托尔的心跳不禁有些加快，他看到幻视的眼睛闪耀着奇异的光芒，像是一瞬间被赋予了生命的气息一般  
“我想，我们的过去是我们各自的事情，而能与你携手未来，是我的荣幸”

“你刚刚谷歌的这句话对不对”  
托尔低声笑着将额头抵在幻视的额头上，幻视含糊的哼唧了一声不置可否  
“这也确实是我想说的”

他们激烈的亲吻，托尔在幻视的唇上啃咬了一会，逐渐转移向下，在他的左胸上吸吮的同时，手在他的右胸上揉捏  
“这根本不合理，胸肌这么大为什么会这么软”  
托尔说着在幻视的胸口用力揉了几把。  
幻视难耐的喘息，手不自觉的在托尔的腹肌上胡乱的摸

托尔的手继续下滑，借着水流的助力顺畅的滑下幻视的小腹，顿了一下，在幻视的耻骨附近掐了一把  
幻视忍不住吃吃的笑了出来。

“你没有……”  
“没有”  
“那后面……”  
“也没有”  
幻视转了转眼睛，更正  
“现在还没有”

幻视蹲下身来，水流顺着他的脸滑下来，他却眼睛一眨也不眨的盯着托尔的胯下。  
托尔吞了下口水，感觉自己的下身有些蠢蠢欲动。  
幻视用一只手托起托尔的阴茎，张嘴从侧面含住了一小截茎身轻轻亲吻，然后顺着柱体从底部自下往上的舔舐吸吮，本就尺寸怖人的物体因为这一串动作更是凶猛，红紫色的柱身上攀爬着狰狞的青筋。

幻视眼睛向上瞟着托尔迷离的眼神，松开嘴，跪坐在地上挺起胸凑到托尔身前，将托尔的阴茎放到自己两胸之间，滑动了几下

“果然这个尺寸还是做不到……”  
幻视两手从侧面挤着自己的胸肌，识图将托尔的阴茎夹住，但还是失败了。他撇撇嘴，低头将托尔硕大的龟头含入嘴里。  
“嘶……这也是贾维斯的数据库里的？”  
幻视哼哼了两声表示默认。  
这个托尼史塔克都在干些什么啊！  
托尔一边低低的呻吟，一边在心里抱怨托尼，同时还有点同情他——这是在自己小情人手里落下了不小的把柄啊……

幻视将托尔的阴茎整个纳入口中，感觉自己整个口腔都被充满了，忍不住有些庆幸自己不用呼吸也不会反胃。他吞吐着托尔的阴茎，收紧喉头挤压托尔的龟头，同时食指和中指轻轻拨弄着肿胀的囊袋。  
托尔的呼吸明显的变得粗重，开始自己摆动腰部在幻视嘴里抽插，幻视乖巧的张着嘴任他蹂躏，在适当的时候用舌头给予刺激，终于，托尔的凶器在幻视的嘴里抽搐着释放出了大量的浊液。  
幻视将托尔的精液全数吞了下去，然后含着龟头吸吮了几下，用舌头舔舐马眼，将剩余的液体全部榨干。

他缓缓站起身来，凑上去和托尔接吻，托尔搂着他，在他屁股上捏了几下。  
“好腥……”  
托尔吐着舌头，皱着一张俊脸。  
“怎么会，很好吃啊…”  
幻视用大腿在托尔的下身蹭了几下，声音带着慵懒  
“那是因为你尝不出味道，小骗子”  
托尔在幻视的唇上咬了一口，捞着人进了浴缸。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

托尔自那之后就一直留在史塔克工业，当上门女婿。  
托尼十分夸张的握着他的手说他通过了测试，可以把儿子交给他了。托尔仔细回想了一下，可以称得上测试的也就是他们打的那一架了。原来米德嘉德还在实行丛林法则？在这点上意外的落后啊。  
没有人告诉托尔并不是这样的，所以大家只能接受托尔忽然开始的健身热潮。

托尔一直没有举起妙尼缪尔，又或者说，他没有再试过举起妙尼缪尔了。  
幻视把妙尼缪尔放在了客厅的中央最显眼的地方当做装饰，托尔偶尔会坐在沙发上望着妙尼缪尔发呆，幻视便会出现在他身边，陪着他静静的坐着。  
有一次托尔没有忍住，问幻视“如果我以后再也举不起来怎么办？”  
幻视不知道托尔这里是不是个双关，他沉默了一会，说了个跟两个意思都无关的俏皮话“没关系，以后我可以养你”  
托尼总裁知道后十分不开心  
“你也得靠我养你知道吗”  
于是托尔·奥丁森差点变成托尔·史塔克。海姆达尔假装没看到这段，不然奥丁怕是要被气死。

托尼知道妙尼缪尔的传说后倒是产生了兴趣，然而不管他怎么尝试都没能举起来，他坚持认为这里面有机关，直到有一天他无意看到家政用机JARVIS 5把妙尼缪尔拿起来清扫放置的台子，就好像拿起随便一个放在那里的装饰一样。他把JARVIS 12抓来，看着那个长的还没锤子大的小家伙一边瞪他一边抱起了锤子，感到了治愈，然后他就再也没介意过这事。

然而这样平静的日子没能持续多久。  
搞事蛇今天也要搞事。  
托尼最近异常的忙碌，史塔克工业接到许多售后电话，说自家的人形电脑无故失踪，要求解决方案。神盾也来了联系，不只是史塔克工业，其他的小厂商，包括私人电脑，都有失踪报案。  
可惜他不是福尔摩斯，在还没解决案件之前，犯人已经开始行动了。

托尼被一道银色的闪电从大厦丢出去的一瞬间，脑海里想的是  
“神盾的监狱究竟关得住谁啊”  
他被从展示柜里破门而出的JARVIS 3接住放在了地上，随后便穿上了战甲和贾维斯一起飞了回去。路上还碰见了被幻视带到楼下的托尔。

“我说二位，我们到底什么仇什么怨啊，要不我们坐下来喝杯酒聊一聊？”  
托尼完全没法用肉眼瞄准快银，只能开启热检测全权交给贾维斯操控，自己和他们打嘴炮。  
没想到对方还真有兴趣和他们聊一聊。

“你知道吗。那时候我们十岁，一家四口一起吃晚饭，第一枚炮弹击中了下面的两层在地板上开了个洞。一个大洞。我们的父母掉了进去。整栋楼开始四分五裂，我抓住了旺达，滚到了床下，然后第二枚炮弹来了，但它没有爆炸，只是立在了瓦砾堆里，离我们只有三尺远，在炮弹的一面上，印有一个词…”  
“STARK”  
“我们被困了两天，每当人们想法子救我们，每次砖瓦的移动，我都觉得会引爆那枚炮弹。我们等了两天，等托尼史塔克来杀我们”  
（在这段时间里，我们拍摄了哥斯拉的爱情戏）

“……这是我自「你拍了蜘蛛侠的照片，你认识他」以来听过的最没有逻辑的话。还有人用螺丝起子杀人呢，怎么不去把造螺丝起子的人抓起来啊！我顶多也就是个无良商人，错的难道不是用武器杀人的人吗？！而且我已经改过自新了！不造武器了！改造手办了！你们没看到我有多努力吗！”  
托尼看到从红女巫背后悄悄接近的幻视，努力的吸引着两人的注意。  
事实是这招还挺有效，两兄妹忍不住停下来思考人生。

姨妈大！  
幻视和贾维斯同时行动，用缚甲将二人控制住。  
还好两人都不是进行的浩克改造，一时半会无法从中挣脱。

然而此时史塔克大厦突然晃动了一下，托尼转头一看，一台人形电脑正以无比扭曲的姿势趴在玻璃外墙上，破损的面部露出了半个机械框架，猩红的眼睛一动不动的盯着托尼。

托尼一个脉冲炮将那台人形电脑击落，他飞到窗边，却突然有一只手从下方伸上来试图抓住他，他急忙一躲，将那台人形电脑踩了下去。  
他这时才看清楚，整个史塔克大厦的墙面上爬满了人形电脑，有些在途中机体就承受不住自爆了。地面上也可以隐约看到一些小型爆炸。

“贾维斯，这些是…”  
“是的，sir。已经对比过数据库，与前些时间失踪的人形电脑编号一致。”  
“九头蛇……”  
托尼咬了咬牙，眼睛里透露出一丝怒火。

幻视见到地面上的爆破，担心托尔的安全，于是冲下了楼。  
此时另一面的玻璃也被打破，一些与上次九头蛇基地发现的高等智能机器人相同的机器人与一些明显经过改造的人形电脑涌了进来，他们的动作整齐划一，却十分僵硬，场面宛如丧尸围城。  
那对兄妹也被解放，加入了战斗。  
贾维斯看向托尼，目光中带着坚定。  
托尼握紧了拳头，一字一句的挤出了一句话  
“战斗模式，启动。”

幻视在空中飞行，一边清理突然袭击的敌人，一边寻找着托尔的踪迹。  
突然，一股熟悉的力量波动控制住了他的身体，将他扔向史塔克大楼。  
他穿透了整个建筑，最后抓住了另一端地板的边缘，防止自己从楼上掉下去。  
这个场景，和上次在苏科维亚他被击落前发生的一模一样。  
绯红女巫。

他飞上来，看到站在楼层中央的红女巫。  
能力：精神控制，念力遥感，心灵感应  
对策：正在计算中……

此时托尔其实就在史塔克大厦底下，他在帮忙疏散人群，一个小男孩无助的站在路中间哭泣，路过的人群顾着自己逃命，将他撞倒在了地上。  
他冲过去抱起了男孩，头顶上突然响起一声巨响。  
他下意识用身体护住男孩，然后抬头去看。  
距离很远，但他还是看到了漂浮在空中的幻视，金色的斗篷在空中飞舞，格外醒目。然后幻视消失在了建筑里，一道激光穿透了那层建筑的外墙，然后又是一串爆炸声，那层楼层以下的好几层楼的玻璃都被震碎，其中一层楼发生了塌陷。

托尔觉得自己的心跳少了一拍。  
他抱起男孩用最快的速度穿过人群，将他带到了最近的避难所，然后又冲回了史塔克大厦。  
他一路循着楼梯向上跑，他甚至感觉不到自己沉重的双腿，感觉不到自己紊乱的呼吸，感觉不到身体的疲惫和过快的心跳，他只是不停的向上跑，这一个念头支撑着他所有的行动。  
在不知道跑到第几层时，他遇到了贾维斯操控的搜救机器人。机器人带着他飞上了顶楼，他刚才几乎耗尽了体力，一旦停下来后便难以再正常的调动身躯，他步履不稳的走向客厅中心，在一片废墟中，有一个东西格格不入的屹立在中间，有如受到了神灵的庇护

妙尼缪尔

托尔跪在妙尼缪尔前，手紧紧握成拳  
我能拿起来。我一定得拿起来。我得保护那些人，我得保护他！

托尔闭上眼，握住了妙尼缪尔的手柄，大叫了一声，用力向上一提——

 

一道闪电直接从上空劈中了史塔克大厦。  
快银急忙从危险区域躲开，贾维斯也一瞬停了下来。

JARVIS 3启动了战斗模式，此刻背部的西装破裂，从中间伸出六只漆黑的机械翅膀，但如果仔细看就会发现那些实际上是一些枪炮、小型导弹等杀伤武器组合在一起形成了翅膀的形状。

他趁着快银被闪电吸引注意力的一瞬，开启了手掌中的热激光，双手交叉将身边一圈的敌人从中间截断。  
然而代表快银的热信号仍没有从他的屏幕上消失。废弃的热激光发射器从身体里脱落，掉落在地上发出清脆的敲击声。  
他的左手皮肤迅速变化，亮色的金属从他的身体内部翻转到身体外部，形成了一个加特林机枪。  
大量的数据流在他的处理器里闪过，他按照设定好的路线，精确的从天花板开始了扫射。  
子弹外壳在地上堆积成了小山，他也成功将快银逼到了自己想要的位置。  
他的右手瞄准着上方，从小臂里射出了一枚小型坦克导弹。

“啊！”  
一片天花板塌陷下来，精准的将快银砸在了下面，他的整个腿部都被埋没在大块的水泥里动弹不得。

另一方面，在较为底层的红女巫正集中精力控制着幻视，突然背后被一个重物击中，说到底她的肉体也只是个凡人，被打得整个人飞出去，吐了一口血。  
托尔拿着妙尼缪尔从底下走了上来。在感叹之前，幻视先抢过了妙尼缪尔，将红女巫的手压在了下面。  
就这样，最棘手的两个人被控制住了。托尼在外面也已经将被控制的人形电脑清理的差不多了，他飞上来，黑着脸看着被抓住的兄妹二人。  
“这就是你们想要的？”  
他指着外面的一片疮痍。附近的几幢建筑都受到了不同程度的损坏，人们的哭声尖叫声不绝于耳，地上到处散落的是人形电脑破损的躯体。  
有一个小孩子来不及逃跑，被人形电脑保姆护在了身下，而护着他的人形电脑的头部早已被一块钢筋穿透，孩子无助的抱着人形电脑的胳膊大哭。

“不…不是这样的…”  
红女巫痛苦的摇头，她能感受到周围到处散发着悲伤和绝望的能量“我们只是想向史塔克报仇……”  
“那你们最好想清楚了，九头蛇想要的，远远不止这些”

神盾的人将超能力兄妹接走，并向托尼确保了这次他们不会再越狱。  
托尔和幻视站在一片废墟中，互相凝视对方。  
“你要走了吗”  
“去哪？”  
“回阿斯加德”  
“……如果我说我不会走呢”  
“那就留下来，留在我身边”

幻视握住托尔的手，托尔也紧紧的回握着他，他们在废墟里拥吻，仿佛没有什么能将他们分开。

END.


End file.
